This invention relates to a security installation for a property.
Heretofore, various types of security installations have been known for securing a property. For example, it has been known to provide a security system for a property, which includes a fence around the periphery of the property, and warning means, associated with the fence, for warning the occupants of the property that the fence is breached, or an attempt is being made to breach the fence. However, this system has the drawback that it usually does not reduce the rate of progress or penetration of the intruder over or through the fence sufficiently to allow a reaction force to reach the place of breaching before the breaching has been completed, i.e. before the intruder gains access to the property.
It is an object of this invention to provide a security installation for a property whereby these drawbacks are at least reduced.
According to the invention, there is provided a security installation for a property, which includes
an imperforate protective barrier extending upwardly from the ground and having a first side facing away from a property protected by the barrier, as well as a second side facing towards the property with at least the second side extending vertically upwardly;
detection means in or on the barrier for detecting the presence of an intruder breaching, or attempting to breach, the barrier; and
delaying means protruding from the second side of the barrier at a lower level than the detection means, and adapted to delay the intruder on the intruder's breaching the barrier.
The barrier may be in the form of a wall with the first side of the wall also extending substantially vertically. The wall may comprise a plurality of spaced posts extending upwardly from the ground and barrier sections spanning the gaps between adjacent posts. The barrier sections may be adapted to yield on a person's scaling or attempting to scale the barrier sections.
The barrier may surround the property, and the barrier sections or portions may each comprise a core or membrane of apertured material attached to adjacent pairs of posts, and settable material covering the core so that it is embedded in the settable material. The apertured material may comprise metal strands arranged to define apertures between them, and the settable material may be cementitious material. Hence, since the barrier is imperforate a potential intruder will not readily be able to survey the property. Furthermore, the barrier portions or sections give or yield, i.e. they absorb energy, hence making scaling of the barrier difficult.
The security installation may include stays for supporting the wall in an upright position. The wall may extend at least half a meter, e.g. about one meter, into the ground and at least two meters above the ground.
The detection means may comprise primary and/or secondary detection means, which may be located in proximity to the top of the wall. The primary detection means, when present, may be located on top of the wall, and the secondary detection means, when present, may be located within the wall and/or along a side of the wall. The primary detection means may include a plurality of spaced posts extending upwardly from the top of the wall, a plurality of trip or sensor wires, spaced apart from one another vertically, extending between the posts, and warning means operatively connected to the trip or sensor wires. For example, the warning means may be adjusted so that, on the trip wires being displaced, the warning means is actuated. Hence, the trip wires will be displaced on the intruder's attempting to breach the barrier by climbing over it.
The secondary detection means may comprise at least one elongate detection or warning means extending along the wall above ground level and located within the wall, the elongate detection or warning means adapted to be actuated on attempted penetration of the wall. The elongate detection or warning means may comprise a wire or cable and a warning device operatively connected to the wire. The wire may be embedded in the wall and adapted to sense breaching, e.g. by means of vibrations. Hence, the elongate detection or warning means will be actuated on the intruder's attempting to breach the barrier by climbing over it.
The delaying means may be electrically operable, e.g. be in the form of at least one high voltage cable or wire, and/or be of mechanical nature, e.g. in the form of a roll of razor or dannert wire.
The delaying means may, in one embodiment, comprise a plurality of spaced posts protruding transversely from the wall and extending around the inner periphery of the wall, and a plurality of electrical wires, spaced apart from one another along the posts, extending between the posts. The wires may be adapted to impart at least a temporarily incapacitating shock to an intruder, i.e. the current and voltage in the wires may be such that an intruder will only be temporarily incapacitated on touching the wires. Instead, the current and voltage may be such that an intruder will be maimed or killed. In another embodiment, the delaying means may comprise posts or supports, and a roll or coil of razor or barbed wire extending between the posts.
The posts of the primary detection means and/or those of the delaying means may generally be of a non-supportive nature so that, while they can support their associated wires, they can not support an intruder, a ladder, etc.
The distance between the top of the wall and/or the primary detection means, and the wire of the delaying means which is furthest from the wall may be sufficiently great, e.g. for example at least 1.5 meters, so that an intruder, when positioned on top of the wall, cannot readily jump over the delaying means or obtain access to the delaying means, e.g. to cut the wires.
The security installation may include a further or secondary delay or delaying means extending along the inner periphery of the wall and protruding transversely therefrom, and spaced vertically from the other or primary delaying means.
The secondary delaying means may also comprise a plurality of spaced posts protruding transversely from the wall, and a plurality of electric wires, spaced apart from one another along the posts, extending between the posts, the wires being adapted to impart at least a temporarily incapacitating shock to an intruder.